victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Character Hiatus
My first forum yay. Okay, so I've noticed that a lot of characters go on hiatus, and end up never coming back. Now, not only does this clutter up the wiki, it also hogs a lot of FCs. So i was wondering if we could make a rule saying something like, "Characters are not allowed to go on hiatus for longer than 2-3 weeks". Just a thought. Discuss below. Note: Please remember to use the , , and templates, thank you. Support I agree. Honestly, people hog a lot of fcs that I want and it's not fair. Mango approves. Agreed with Steroline up there. It's really unfair to hog an fc when chances are, the character is never coming back. Nia says I know i created this forum and all, but like, this has been bugging me for a while. There are so many pages on this wiki that should be deleted, and a lot of them are characters on hiatus. REFFY I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING ABOUT THE 2-3 WEEKS RULE. I think it should be two, because you're just taking a really small break, and 3 is like, super close to a month and that is LONG. Seriously, the 7,000 year hiatuses are getting annoying. Even though I'm guilty, I completely agree. There's an FC I really want that I can't use because someone has had her on hold for over a month. :/ It has the Corey Seal of Approval. But maybe it should be like a month and a half. A month and a half is way too long. That's just seriously hogging FCs. I mean, we mark characters inactive after a month of the portrayer being away without explanation, why should we make the time limit longer for hiatus? Honestly, it should be really short, hence the word, "hiatus". I support because 2-3 weeks is a proper amount of time to a month or a week. people do put their OCs on Hiatus just so they can keep their FC. However, they say that they will use them after a period of time and then don't. To conclude, I highly agree. this isn't refreshing for me, so yeah lololo I think this is a good idea, like the hiatus is effective for two weeks, but we can make exceptions, for example, if someone says they're going on a trip around the world or whatever, or there's some problem with them getting on, and they've clearly explained it they can keep the hiatus on until they get back. But if you're still online on a regular basis, at least twice a week, the limit should be two weeks. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 10:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I am so guilty of abusing the hiatus template, but I totally support this. I'm willing to take some characters off hiatus if the policy goes into effect. Neutral Oppose Discussion WAITTT I have an inquiry. I brought this point up before when Nia first made the hiatus template. As long as the hiatus characters count as part of the OC limit you have, this shouldn't matter right? Or is the point that if your character is being inactive, you should just put the LeftHA template on regardless? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk)02:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community forums I don't understand what ti has to do with your OC limit. What I mean is when you put your OC on hiatus, it still takes up one of your OCs right? So is this necessary? If the character goes inactive for a month, it can be just be changed to LeftHA right? sry if that doesn't make sense, I'll try to clarify anything necessary. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 04:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) No, we only tag it if the user is inactive for a month. Is the user is still active, but the character is not, then, honestly, we should be able to tag the character as well. Now, about putting it on hiatus, well, yeah, I think so. Putting a character on hiatus does not change your oc limit. 14:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC)